


peanut butter

by spideysrogers



Series: the compound chronicles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Post-snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideysrogers/pseuds/spideysrogers
Summary: y/n and natasha have questionable diet choices. y/n tries to convince natasha she’s a good hairdresser.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader
Series: the compound chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853386
Kudos: 6





	peanut butter

_**2022** _

“pass me the peanut butter.”

natasha pushes the jar across the table, y/n stopping it before the edge.

“do you two not have any proper food?” rocket quips.

“shut it,  _ sylvester _ . we didn’t call you for dinner recipes.”

“well, when you and  _ strawberries and cream _ over here are calling us three times a week, i’m struggling for conversation.”

“y/n, there’s not really much happening that we can report on,” rhodey points out.

“well, uh, just keep looking for barton,” nat doesn’t quite look him in the eye, focuses on her sandwich. “everyone else, just- call if you need anything.” they leave the screens one by one.

y/n picks up her plate and situates herself on the floor; cross-legged and back to the wall.

natasha stops, looks at her, “we have a table.”

“tables are boring.”

she watches her friend for a moment longer before she sighs and joins her. they eat in silence for a while - shoulder to shoulder and knees nudging each other - before natasha speaks up again.

“i thought we’d be doing some good by keeping an eye on the team.” y/n swears she hears her choke up. “now i don’t know if we even have a team anymore.”

y/n doesn’t have an answer. it’s been nearly five years and they’re still not over it. steve’s been telling them to move on, start a new life on this side of the snap. y/n doesn’t get how he’s finding it so easy.

she leans her head onto nat’s soldier, met with her friend’s head resting on top of hers. she feels the tip of nat’s hair trapped against her shoulder, tickling her chin.

“i think i might cut my hair,” she half whispers. “nothing drastic, just a trim to tidy it up. want me to do yours?” nat lifts her head, raises an eyebrow. “i always cut my own hair! i’ll take good care of you, i promise.”

and so that’s how she ends up stood in front of the bathroom mirror; natasha romanoff on a stool between her legs. she runs her fingers through the strands.

“maybe you should chop the mess off the ends,” nat tries to chuckle, but it’s a bit empty. “my hairdresser got dusted and… my hair’s been the last thing on my mind since.”

y/n smiles, “i don’t know, i like it.” she picks up a piece, looks over the transition from red to blonde. she lets it fall and strokes her hand over the side of nat’s face in an attempt to comfort. “i think we should keep it.”

nat catches her eye in the mirror, grateful smile on her lips, “if you say so.”


End file.
